


somewhere in your shadow i

by seventhstar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: four times yuuri used the internet to secretly love viktor nikiforov and one time he proclaimed it to the whole world





	somewhere in your shadow i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/gifts).



> don't look at me im literal trash
> 
> inspired by [this post](https://actualyuuri.tumblr.com/post/160858063184/viktor-on-social-media-posts-selfies-travel)

1.

There’s a certain figure skating forum that Yuuri has two accounts for. One is his actual account, under his real name, where he posts about his burgeoning career and very rarely posts anything. He uses this one when people ask him if he’s a member and he wants them to be tricked into thinking he’s mature and dependable.

The other account is the one Yuuri creates to make The Post.

The thread is “viktor nikiforov made me gay” and the topic is sexuality crises caused by Viktor Nikiforov because the “______ made me gay” thread had so many posts about Viktor the mods had to give him his own thread. Viktor does not have an account on this forum, which is why Yuuri works up the courage to post there. After he makes the post — an embarrassingly heartfelt paragraph where he fawns over Viktor’s Swan Lake short program and admits to having to hide from his childhood friend in the bathroom because his surging hormones had just realized Viktor was sexy — he feels so much better that he goes straight to Minako’s studio and comes out.

(Later he will find out that Viktor a) has an account, b) regularly reads this thread, and c) was able to figure out which post was Yuuri’s within two months of his arrival in Hasetsu. By that point it’s too late to become a hermit in space, so Yuuri settles for screaming softly into Viktor’s pillow for an hour instead.)

2.

Yuuri only has one Instagram account and it’s not official in any way. He just has it so he can keep track of other figure skaters and their lives. Like Phichit.

“You have it so you can obsess over VIktor.”

“I don’t obsess,” Yuuri mumbles.

“How many of his posts have you screenshotted?”

Yuuri’s phone beeps, reminding him that his memory is full and he needs to delete things or upgrade his phone.

“Uh.”

“When I become World Champion, you’re going to make an account with your real name, follow me, and like all my posts,” Phichit tells him.

(When Phichit becomes World Champion, Yuuri does. He’s never very active on the official account, but by that point everyone already knows that all of Viktor’s accounts are just thinly veiled excuses to post pictures of Yuuri. He’s long since deactivated the old account — no need to track Viktor’s social media in secret when Viktor is leaning over his shoulder shamelessly offering running commentary on Yuuri's feed — so Instagram just becomes something Yuuri checks to make sure all his friends are alive.)

3.

It’s three am the night before finals and Yuuri can’t sleep because someone is wrong on the internet.

The year is 2015. The subreddit is r/figureskating. And the thread is “Reasons Why Viktor Nikiforov Deserves To Lose.”

Yuuri does not, in fact, have a reddit account, but he has an email address, a deep seated professional admiration (and no other feelings, no matter what anyone says!) for Viktor, and a pressing need to not study for any of his finals, like the one he has in five hours.

Later, his professor comments that his final project was “unorthodox but invigorating” and “amazingly, did meet the requirements for citations”. Yuuri spends twenty horrible minutes trying to understand how a paper about aqueducts could be unorthodox before he realizes he submitted his thirty page thesis about how Viktor Nikiforov was the best of all time to her instead.

He gets an A.

4.

There are no accounts on fanfiction archives that can be linked to Yuuri. There is no list of bookmarked fics, or even any incriminating browser history, because Yuuri doesn’t even open those websites unless he’s in incognito mode and hiding in a bathroom somewhere.

Yuuri learns a lot of things from reading fanfics — English slang, a lot of specific and weird sex information, some conversational Russian, some Russian that definitely can’t be repeated in public, how to correctly address nineteenth-century British nobility — but then he discovers that fanfic of him exists.

That pretty much scares him off fanfiction forever.

(Okay, so maybe he checks to see if there’s Yuuri/Viktor fanfiction once. Just because he’s curious.)

5.

trophy husband @v-nikiforov  
new skates! [img.jpg]

good egg @r-ivanova  
@v-nikiforov I wish viktor would step on me :P

SIN MORE @giacomettifan13  
@v-nikiforov @r-ivanova who doesn’t wish that?  
  
diamond girl @braveten  
@v-nikiforov @r-ivanova if only  
  
yuuri on ice @katsukiyuuri  
@v-nikiforov @r-ivanova same tbh

good egg @r-ivanova  
@katsukiyuuri he’s too beautiful

yuuri on ice @katsukiyuuri  
@r-ivanova I want him to crush me between his sexy thighs and stuff

good egg @r-ivanova  
@katsukiyuuri I want to slap his ass

Yuuri on ice @katsukiyuuri  
@r-ivanova I want 2 lick hs stupid abs

good egg @r-ivanova  
@katsukiyuuri I want him to skate on me

yuuri on ice @katsukiyuuri  
@r-ivanova I lvoe viktor fight me

SIN MORE @giacomettifan13  
@katsukiyuuri @r-ivanova uh rozalina isn’t this the real katsuki yuuri?  
  
good egg @r-ivanova  
@katsukiyuuri @v-nikiforov OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are what keep this dumpster fire burning


End file.
